


Someone Beside My Therapist Should Know...

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Acceptance, DONT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH RAPE REFERENCES, Female Friendship, Kate is amazing, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Recovery, Trauma, Triggers, and a badass, and so strong, repeat, shes awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Kate Bishop's past and the reasons why she came to be the fabulous archer we know and love.</p>
<p>Past rape references. Pre-series (v1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Beside My Therapist Should Know...

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF RAPE TRIGGERS/OFFENDS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.
> 
> A while ago I read the YA special about their origin stories and Kate's really struck me. She was attacked and (canonically confirmed) raped and this affected her so badly that she needed therapy to overcome it. She became Hawkeye because of this and because of that, she's my favourite female character ever. She's strong, sassy and just incredible. I figure since Cassie is/was her best friend, that she'd be the first of the YA to know. I just felt like writing this as a tribute to an incredibly badass archer.

“It’s okay, Sue. I’m just walking home today, that’s all.” Kate said down the phone. The park was empty around her as she walked back.

“I told you dad would send a car.” Susan Bishop countered.

“I wanted to walk. I’m a big girl now, Sue. I think I can handle walking home. You worry too much.” Kate replied, a small smile on her face. She turned a corner along the path and the park trees created a canopy above her head, obscuring what stars she could see.

“It’s New York City and you’re my little sister who is also the daughter of a rich business man. Of course I’m going to worry about you.” Susan stated, slightly irritated by her sister stubbornness.

“Relax; I’m only five minutes away, if that. I’ll call you when I get home.” Kate promised, clicking the ‘ _end call_ ’ button on her phone. The silence of the park was a relief from the hustle of the city and Kate found herself walking slower just to enjoy it. A twig snapped behind her. She spun round, gearing herself up. The park was empty behind her. Unease settled in the pit of her stomach but she turned back around and kept walking, speeding up slightly. A thought about pulling her bow out of its case crossed her mind, but before she could do anything, an arm enclosed around her neck. She felt a cold blade against her neck and she could see a man’s face out of the corner of her eye.

“You’re going to stay dead quiet or you won’t see tomorrow. Got that, princess?” The man threatened. Tears streamed down Kate’s cheeks as she tried calling out for help. No one showed up. Not one person answered her call or helped.

 

_“It’s okay, Kate. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Cassie consoled, hugging her knees tightly. Kate nodded, wrapping the blanket around her firmly. This wasn’t how she wanted to spend the sleepover._

_“You’re my best friend. You deserve to know. I hate secrets.” Kate replied. Cassie moved over to her side and hugged her side-ways comfortingly. Kate took a deep, shuddering breath and carried on. “After he attacked me, he.... he.... He raped me.” She choked out. Horrifying memories flashed before her eyes. A single tear fell to the ground, followed by an unstoppable torrent as she relived those moments._

_“Katie. That’s awful.” Cassie wrapped her arms around Kate tighter and Kate clung to her, relieved that she was still there for her. Slowly the tears stopped and Cassie handed her a wad of tissues_

_“I had to go to therapy after that. I never told my dad or my sister. Who knows what they’d think of me?” Kate admitted, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose._

_“It doesn’t change what you do and who you are. You’re still Kate Bishop: the new Hawkeye and Young Avenger.” Cassie promised, pressing a drink of water into her hands. Kate smiled and took a sip._

_“That’s actually the reason I took up fighting in the first place.” Kate admitted._

_“See. That’s another reason why you’re awesome. Instead of letting this destroy you, you became a badass and joined a superhero team. Come here.” Cassie stated, pulling Kate into another hug. Kate hugged her back enthusiastically, eternally grateful for finding Cassie that night and befriending her._

_“Are you girls alright?” A deep voice asked from the doorway._

_“Yeah. Just a sad film. We’re okay.” Cassie replied, dismissing Blake. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. “Why don’t we put a good film on? A funny one.” She suggested when the sound of footsteps died._

_“That sounds good.” Kate agreed, smiling weakly. She felt good now that there were no secrets between them._ Anyway, _Kate thought as Cassie put a Disney film on and settled down beside her with the bowl of popcorn,_ someone beside my therapist should know about my past.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to research Susan's name. She seems pretty chill. The writers should really include more about the family's and stuff because Billy has 2 brothers and we have no info whatsoever on them, like not even a name, what the hell!


End file.
